The Struggle
by Sabrinaz0406
Summary: Eragon and Bella were best friends ever since they were kids. They grew up together and they both had crushes on each other and the other didn't know. Then that fateful time that Saphira's egg came and hatched. Bella had to leave for her safety, and that is where our story begins...
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fic. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

*There will not be a set time of me updating. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their original owners. This is based off both the books and the movie _Eragon_. There are things that only happen in the books, only later in the series. For those who did, I'll try my hardest to keep it along with the books with the information. There are some differences from the books.**

**Summary:** Eragon and Bella were best friends ever since they were kids. They grew up together and they both had crushes on each other and the other didn't know. Then that fateful time that Saphira's egg came and hatched. Bella had to leave for her safety, and that is where our story begins...

* * *

**Prologue**

**_Bella_**

Eragon has been acting weird for a while now. I don't know what is going on with him really. We were close and wonderful friends. No one knows that I have a crush on him except Alice and Rosalie, my sisters and Esme, my mother. I can't quite tell my two brother-in-laws, Jasper and Emmett, or my brother, Edward. I'm afraid they would go out and drag him back here to do goodness knows what. I sigh and head out of the house, only to run into a soldier who serves King Galbatorix. I back away slowly and he approaches me slowly. "Where is a pretty girl like you going at this late hour?" I continue to back away and my back hits the door to my house. I push my way into my house and shut my door quickly in his face. I turn around to find my sisters and mother string at me.

"Isabella, where were you going to go this late into the night dressed like that?" I bow my head and pieces of hair fall into my face.

"I was going to go and see him, just to make sure that everything is alright. I worry about him mother." I look up at them with tears in my eyes. "Then I accidentally ran into a soldier. I think he was going to do something to me, but I don't know for sure. One thing though, why are soldiers slowly starting to invade our town? That is something that doesn't even make any sense."

"I don't know, Bella. One thing is for sure, you are going to have to leave here and escape to someplace else. If Galbatorix is invading towns, there is something he wants. After that or if he doesn't find it, he will burn this place to the ground. You need to get out of here and you need to leave tonight."

"What about-"

"Don't worry about us. You are the one that needs to go. I have a hunch of why the king came here, but he's not going to get it. Your crush already has it and bonded with it. It's too late for Galbatorix." I look at her with questioning eyes. Then I remember the stories that she told me before when I was just a child. The Dragon Riders. The king had three eggs and this must be one of the three that he had, but it was somehow taken and Eragon got is somehow. It must've hatched for him. I look at Mother and stare at her in recognition. She nods at my stare. "You must go. He is going to be our only chance in order to free this world from Galbatorix. There are two eggs left and Galbatorix is going to try to get two Riders for them.

"You need to know something. Rosalie, Alice and Edward are not your blood. Carlisle is also not your blood. Your father died protecting us. He told me to protect you no matter what, and I did. I married Carlisle and he already had his two daughters and son. The reason for this is because your father and I, including your ancestors were Riders. We know that you will be chosen when the time is right. Now do you remember Brom?" I nod, too shocked to know what to say. "He is Eragon's father and he's going to try to help him with everything that he can. My guess is that he's going to try to get him to the Varden. You two are most likely going to be the last two Riders, unless the third egg hatches for someone." I look at my mother and sister.

"So the both of us are Alagaesia's last chance?" They nod. I glance at Mother's hand to the right one covered up with cloth. _That must be where her mark is._ "What do I need to take?" Rosalie answers.

"Nothing. We have our fastest horse saddled and ready for you. There are a couple pairs of clothes and money." We got out the back and I mount. "Ride like the wind and head towards the mountains. That's where you're going to go. Talk to none. You can't trust anyone. If you encounter Brom and his son, join them. They will keep you safe." I nod, dig my heels in and we ride off into the night.

On the outskirts of town, I get pulled off my horse and I look up to see the same soldier from before. "Where are you going this time of night dressed like that?"

My eyes shoot open and I look at my surroundings to see someone walls and a weight of an arm around me. I look up to see my captor sleeping. It's been six months since I tried to escape, five months since I've been here and five months since I've found out I'm pregnant with Galbatorix' bastard. We are at Gil'ead because there is an elf here that had been caught by Durza. She is also the one that sent the egg to Eragon. I slowly get out of bed and make my way to the eggs. I noticed a difference in the green one. I gently stroke it and I start seeing it move. I glance at Galbatorix and he is sound asleep. I change into a comfortable yet form-fitting dress, boots and a cloak. I look back at the egg, only to see a baby green dragon staring at me. I motion it to follow me. It comes to me, not touching yet as I reach for the red egg.

Before I can grab it, there is a ruckus outside. I look at Galbatorix, at the baby dragon then at eh door. The dragon looks at me then at the door. I nod in understanding. We make our way out of the room and towards the noise. I look to see Eragon, the elf and Brom, who looks injured. I sigh and close my eyes. He was a great man and I know that he would've been a wonderful father.

I make my way in, just in time to see a large, blue dragon come through the ceiling. I squeak and the dragon looks at me and growls, grabbing Eragon, the elf and Brom's attention, even though it is a weak one. Brom's eyes widen a little at my appearance; then he looks at my belly and back up to my teary eyes. I nod to his silent question. Murtagh then appears after all the soldiers are dead. He looks at me, about to speak, and then he sees the baby dragon beside me. He looks at the way I came from, and then leads me over to Eragon and the still growling dragon. Murtagh is the first to speak. "I need you to take her with you. This isn't the place for her, especially now that she is expecting." Before Eragon could ask, Brom speaks, even though it's costing him energy.

"Is it yours, Murtagh?" Murtagh shakes his head in denial.

"It's not my child." He looks at my eyes with tears still in them and I nod slowly. "It's…" He looks down and struggles to say it. "It's Galbatorix' child. She was running from her home and was about to be raped, but instead of the soldiers taking advantage of her, they brought her to Galbatorix. She was forced to be with him because of her beauty. Once he found out about the child, he gave her everything that she could every dream of in a heartbeat. She's been looking for a way out of here though. Now is her chance." Eragon finally speaks up.

"Where did she come from? How long is she in her pregnancy?" I finally decide to speak up.

"I come from the same place as you, Eragon. We both come from Carvahall. I was told to escape by my mother six months ago. I've been pregnant for five months now, almost six months. You probably don't recognize me anymore, Eragon." I look him in the eyes and smile.

"Bella? My best friend, Bella?" I nod and he pulls me into his chest. "Everyone was wondering what happened to you. Brom was helping me with being a Rider and all." I nod in understanding.

"When did you leave Carvahall?"

"About here weeks after you did." I nod and snuggle closer into him.

"Alright, love the love fest here guys but you guys are going to need to go and fast."

"I'm not leaving Bella here Murtagh." I sigh and pull away.

"You need to, Eragon. Your dragon can not carry me. It will be too much for it. I need to go by horse. If your dragon was as large as Shruikan, then that is a different story." I pull away from him and shove him away, towards the others and his dragon. I watch as they all mount together and Eragon looks back at me with love? shining in his eyes. "GO!" His dragon follows my command and takes off into the night. I turn around to face Murtagh. He nods before I speak. He leads my dragon and myself to the stables, my horse already saddled and ready to go. I turn to face Murtagh and give him a hug. "Thank you for helping Murtagh, both me and your half-brother."

"You're welcome, Bella. Take care of the kid for me. Maybe you can possibly name it after me?" I pull away and roll my eyes.

"Maybe. Who knows right?" We laugh, and as he is about to pick me up and put me onto the saddle, my dragon rubs against my hand as I go down to its height. I fight to stay conscious. My mother never told me how painful it was. I look at my left hand to see the scar forming on my palm. I look up at Murtagh and smile. Soon the pain fades away. I pick up my dragon into my arms and Murtagh places me onto the saddle. My dragon settles in between my legs and the horn and looks up at me expectantly. I smile and nod at Murtagh. "Be safe, Murtagh. Please. Don't let Galbatorix influence you if you just so happen to become a Rider. Please!" Tears start filling my eyes.

"I will try. I can't promise you anything though." I nod.

"That's all I want from you. Thank you once again." I nudge my horse into a lope and we are finally on our way to becoming free of Galbatorix.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's chapter 1 for you all. Hope you enjoy! This is from Eragon's point of view. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Eragon_**

_"__Eragon, where have you met that wonderful, yet brave woman that we saw in Gil'ead?"_ We are flying around to find a good place to land for the night. On our way out of Gil'ead, Brom dies, but not before he told me what Bella's mother told him. Bella has had a crush in me for a long time. I don't know how I didn't see it until Brom just told me now?

_"__We were best friends when we lived in Carvahall. I was always wondering what happened to her. Now I do."_ I sigh and look at our surroundings. She must've caught onto my sadness.

_"__What's wrong, Little One?"_ Tears start to flood my eyes.

_"__She doesn't deserve to be in the place she is at the moment, especially the way that she has been treated for almost seven months. Another thing is that I can't believe that she is pregnant with Galbatorix' child! _That should be mine inside of her, growing!" I pause, thinking over what I just said. _"Did I really just say that?"_

_"__Yes you did, Little One, yes you did. How long have you liked her, or should I say loved her?"_

_"__I guess, a very long time."_ I glance around and find a perfect spot. "How about there?" Saphira just answers by gliding down and landing smoothly. I dismount and help Arya off of Saphira's back. _"Saphira, can you please check to make sure that she is alright?"_

_"__Of course,"_ She flies off and it doesn't take long for her to find Bella. She shows herself to Bella and guides her to us. Not long after I see Bella ride in on her horse followed by Saphira. Bella smiles at me and stops her horse. A little green thing with wings drops to the ground and looks up at Bella. She starts to slowly get off her horse, but I rush over to her and gently pick her up off the saddle and cradle her in my arms. She smiles once again and curls into my chest and sighs in content. I look at Saphira and she just smiles at us. "You two would make the cutest family. I smile and pull her tighter against me. I glance at Arya and she smiles at us. I make my way over to her and sit down with Bella in my lap. The little green thing makes its way over to us. At a closer look, I notice that it is a baby green dragon. I look at Arya in shock. Her eyes widen at seeing the dragon up close.

"She's another Rider. How can that be? Only a certain family of Riders has had these beautiful dragons. Do you know what her family lineage is?"

"None of us really know much about her family. What Brom told me was that her mother remarried to protect her after her father died."

"Who were her parents?"

"Esme and Charles. He liked to be called Charlie instead of Charles though. I think her grandmother on her father's side is Marie. Is that helpful to you at all?"

"Very helpful indeed. She has a very strong lineage of Riders. All elves have been told about her family. The funny thing is they always had green dragons. Their stories have been told all over from elves to Urgals. They are highly respected among many. Have you heard about them at all?"

"Not really. Actually, I used to go to her place when we were kids and we would listen to her mother's stories about the Riders. We both thought that they were just stories. Why?"

"Do you know why they have such strong lineage?"

"No, I honestly don't. What are you trying to say, Arya?"

"What I'm saying is, you have been Matched. This will only happen there is a connection between two people that already love each other and will accept them the way they are. They don't see anyone else they'd rather be with because the connection was already there before they are matched perfectly." She smiles at me with a wide smile.

"So, I'm hers and she's mine?" She nods. I pull Bella closer to me and gently rest my cheek against her head and close my eyes. I drape an arm around her belly and rub my fingers over it as I start to feel sleep consume me.

As consciousness start to come around, I hear Arya and Saphira talking. _"What do you think that they will say when we get to the Varden, Arya?"_

"I don't know, Saphira. I hope they accept her. Plus, I would like to get to Ellesméra as soon as possible. I would like Bella to have her child there. The reason is because children are rare for us. Not many have the joy of having their own child." Bella shifts closer to me and I shift under her. I feel both Arya's and Saphira's gazes on us. Bella moves her head so it is under my chin.

"Eragon…" I feel her breath hit my neck and quietly groan at the heat of it.

"Do you think he will be a good father, Saphira?"

_"__From what I could tell when you both arrived at Gil'ead, yes he will be a wonderful father. He will be very caring to the both of them. I know that Bella didn't want this and I can tell that she truly loves him, the same as he her. It will be hard for someone to break them apart. They are mates alright."_

"How can you tell?"

_"__Notice how he is wrapped around her, protecting her and her child from harm. After this, he might not let her be alone with someone that he doesn't trust, especially when the time comes for her to give birth. That is going to be a time where you won't be able to get rid of him. It's not going to matter what the customs are because he will be there beside her through this thick and thin. We are going to have to go soon though. I don't want to stay here much longer than need be."_

"I agree. Can you carry three of us and a horse, or is that too much?"

_"__I think I can handle it. It isn't far is it?"_

"No it's not, but it is a hard trip, especially for a dragon as young as you are."

_"__Can you deal with the poison that the Shade had put in you?"_

"I'm fine for now. It's bearable. When we get to the Varden it can be fixed immediately. Now, should we wake them up and get a move on?"

_"__We should at least wake, Eragon. I thought I heard Bella wake in the night. Plus her with child, she needs rest. I can't imagine what she has been through with Galbatorix."_ I hear the light footsteps of Arya approaching us. She places her hand on my shoulder and gently shakes me. I open my eyes to be encountered with the sight of Bella's luxurious mahogany hair. I look up to see Arya and Saphira looking at us. I gently pick up Bella with her dragon in her lap, who is looking up at me, and make my way to Saphira. Arya follows behind me and make my way to Saphira. Arya follows behind me and mounts up first. She then takes the dragon so I can place Bella onto the saddle, followed by me. Arya is sitting in front of Bella and I behind her so we can keep her situated. In this position, Bella is practically sitting on my lap and Arya on hers because of the saddle.

"We're ready, Saphira. Can you carry the three of us with the horse?"

_"__I can but it may take us a little longer because I will have to stop frequently."_

"That's fine." She gently takes the horse in her front claws and then takes off into the air.

With all the stops that we have made, we made it to the mountains in a week. Crossing the desert was the hardest for Saphira. The wind was strong and all the dust blowing up at her, us and the horse. Bella's dragon was pretty good on the way to the mountains. He stayed pretty close to Bella through the trip and watched over her. He's not as small as he was before, but still small enough to be on Saphira's back with us and the horse.

We land inside the mountains and we dismount from Saphira. Arya and I take in our surroundings while Bella and her dragon make their way to her horse. Everything seemed too quiet for our liking. That's when we knew we had to get out of there. Arya mounts Saphira, and when I yell to Bella, she mounts her horse. Her dragon jumps up and lands on the back of her horse and they makes their way down the trail further. As I'm about to get on in front of Arya, I hear two sounds I don't want to hear: The sounds of a pained dragon along with the sounds of Bella. Saphira takes off and scares off the Urgals

We scan the trail and finally see Bella, on her horse, with her dragon. They both seem alright, but at a closer look, she has an arrow in her shoulder and bleeding badly. Saphira growls at the sight and lands beside Bella. Right before we land, I see Murtagh help Bella off her horse and onto the ground. He puts pressure on her wound and waits for our approach. Before we even land, I jump off and run to Bella. I fall to my knees and take over putting pressure on her wound. "You aren't that much farther from the Varden. I can lead you there on horseback, while the elf takes care of Bella on Saphira. There's a storm coming and it would be best if we get there before it hits." I nod I agreement.

"Help me get her on with Arya and we will ride to the Varden. We need to hurry though. I can't lose her or the baby." He helps me pick her up and we carry her over to Arya.

"Even if it's not yours and it's Galbatorix'?" I nod.

"Yes, even though it's not mine and it's his." We place her in front if Arya and Arya gets to work on putting pressure and securing the arrow. Saphira gently takes off and I mount Bella's horse and Murtagh mounts his. We take off at a run and get to the entrance in no time. We are met up with a guard and he leads us into a cavern where there are many soldiers waiting.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here? How did you find us?"

"I am Eragon and I am a Rider. I want to help the Varden in the fight against Galbatorix. I found us with help of an elf named Arya and Brom, who died on the way here, protecting me because we rescued Arya and best friend of mine." They look at Murtagh and the same person shouts to restrain him. I look at Murtagh and he avoids my gaze. The others must've seen my expression because the same man speaks up.

"His father is Morzan. He followed Galbatorix until he died." I turn to face Murtagh.

"Then why did you help us escape with Arya and why did you help Bella escape if your father was Morzan and was loyal to the King?" Everyone's eyes widen and I suck in a breath. "Bella," I turn back around to face the group. "My dragon is waiting for my call. She has Arya and Bella with her. Arya has been poisoned and Bella is wounded with an arrow in her shoulder, and she is bleeding out as far as I know. I don't know how much longer she can hang on." They look at each other then back at me and nod. I breathe out a sigh of relief. _"Saphira, bring them here, but be wary. How are they?"_ She sighs.

_"__Arya's fine, but…"_ I gulp.

_"__But what?"_

_"__We don't really know with Bella. She's lost a lot of blood, Eragon. We don't know how long she can hang on for. Arya is helping with the bleeding, but like I said, she lost a lot of blood." _ I close my eyes and release a shaky breath.

_"__You don't think she's going to make it?"_

_"__I'm sorry, Eragon. The Little One doesn't look like he's doing alright though."_ I open my eyes in time to see Saphira land and come over to me. I head to her back to see Arya holding the dragon and Bella leaning against Arya with short, shallow breaths. Arya looks at me and I grab Bella gently from her. I then look at the dragon, shocked to see how weak he looks. Arya placed the dragon on Bella, who is in my arms. He weakly opens his eyes and looks at me. I collapse onto my knees, bring the both of them to my chest and close my eyes as tears start to fall. I don't concentrate on what is going on, but I do pick up on the conversation around me.

"What is going on here, Arya?"

"Eragon, as you can see, is a Rider. That is his best friend. She tried to get out of Carvahall because Galbatorix was looking for Saphira's egg. She was caught y a soldier, was going to be raped, didn't but was taken to Galbatorix. He wanted her and mistreated and raped her. She became pregnant with his child and was treated as a queen. Murtagh helped her through it all and helped her escape. She is also a Rider. She is from the ancient family of Riders who only had green dragons, and we are losing her and the dragon. She needs help. Will you give it? She just turned six months pregnant too."

"She's one of the ancient bloodlines?"

"Yes she is, and she's dying as we speak. Will you help her?"

"We will help her with everything we have here. Bring her to a room and we shall get started." Arya's footsteps approach me and I open my eyes and look up.

"They will use everything that they can use to help save her. Follow me." She turns and I get up and follow her with Bella and her dragon in my arms and Saphira trailing behind.

"Hold on, Bella, hold on. I love you…"


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry this is such a short chapter. They are going to vary in lengths and will mostly be in Eragon and Bella's point of views. Occasionally there may be Arya's, Saphira's and possibly some other's point of views. Most likely not a whole lot so this doesn't get so confusing that it's hard to understand what is going on. Hope you guys enjoy and please, R&amp;R!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Arya_**

It's been almost a week since we've been here and we haven't seen Eragon since everyone here at the Varden started helping Bella with everything that they could. Eragon has been in the same room as Bella. We saw Saphira, but only glimpses. She was getting food for, most likely, Eragon and maybe Bella's dragon. I look at Ajihad and Nasuada and they look as worried as me. "Do you want me to check up on him to make sure that he is alright?" They both nod at me and I get up from the chair and head out of the door and down the corridors to the room that Bella has been placed and where Eragon resides. I knock on the door, but no one answers. I slowly open the door to come to a sight that I thought was beautiful and shows how truly in love Eragon is and his devotion to Bella. Eragon is curled around Bella, on the bed, protecting her. In the corner I see Saphira watching them and turn her head towards me. _"How is he?" _She sighs.

_"__Alright, but he isn't eating enough. He needs to keep up his strength. We need to defeat Galbatorix so this evil and madness can end. He truly loves her and he hasn't done anything except being devoted to Bella and her child. He doesn't care that it's Galbatorix' child that is inside her womb."_

_"__Wow that truly show how much he loves her and the unborn child. Wait, where's the Little One?"_

_"__For an elf, you are truly not that observant. Look closely at Eragon and Bella. You will know it when you see it."_ I look back at the couple to see a green blob between the two of them, comfortable and not being squished.

_"__That is adorable, Saphira. Do you know if they will survive?"_

_"__From the looks of it, the Little One is looking healthier_."

_"__Meaning that Bella is doing better. When do you think she will be able to move around and wake up?_

_"__Soon. Maybe in a day or two, but she's going to be placed on bed rest for a while though. My guess is Eragon is going to be taking care of Bella until she can move on her own, and that she's going to be in Eragon's sight at all times from now on. He sometimes mumbles into her hair."_ I sit down beside Saphira.

_"__What does he mumble?"_

_"__He mumbles how much he loves her, how he wants to protect her and the child, and he also wants to marry her. I know that if he asks her, she's going to say yes in a heartbeat."_

_"__I agree with you there, because that is a fact. They are perfect for each other. Don't you agree, Saphira?"_

"_Yes I do, Arya. They shift together like magnets."_ We look at them when we hear rustling. Eragon shifts onto his back, Bella shifts closer to him so her head is on his chest, the dragon moves so that it is on Eragon's belly. Eragon's head moves down so it is buried in Bella's hair.

_"__I see what you mean by that."_ I take a closer look at Eragon and start to notice how he's lost some weight. _"He has to start eating more to keep himself healthy, Saphira."_

_"__I know. I try to get him to eat more, but he refuses to. This is his routine at the moment: Sleep, eat, talk and rub belly, relax with Bella, nap, eat, stay with her and fall asleep. He won't leave her side. I'm scared for him, Arya. Both him and Bella. If he loses Bella, there's going to be nothing for him. Yes there's me, but he needs Bella in order to live. He was worried when he found out Bella could not be found. Brom had to take his mind off her. Then, when we came to Gil'ead and found Bella, he was happy but sad that she is pregnant with Galbatorix' child."_

_"__He doesn't even care that it's Galbatorix', which is an amazing feat in itself."_

_"__He talks to is as though it is his and not that bastards."_

_"__That is truly amazing in itself."_ I stand and make my way to the door. "_Call me if there has been a change please."_

_"__Don't worry, Arya. I will notify you if there has been any change."_

_"__Thank you."_ I walk out the door and make my way back to the study where Ajihad and Nasuada are to tell them what is going on with Eragon and Bella.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! I hand write them when I can. hope you guys like it and I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Bella_**

Darkness. Darkness is all that I see around me. I then hear a voice mumbling to me. "Please, Bella. Please get up soon. Please be alright. I love you, Bell. I can't survive without you." Something wet falls onto my face. Is he crying? I struggle to open my eyes. After what felt like ten minutes, my eyes open and I notice that I'm lying on Eragon's chest. I look around the chamber and I see Saphira in the corner and my little dragon looking at both Eragon and myself, while he is on Eragon's belly, if I may add. I look up to see Eragon with his eyes closed shaking with sobs and tears flowing out of his eyes like waterfalls. I reach up and gently brush away his tears with my knuckles. His sobs decrease and leans into my hand. He slowly opens his eyes to look at me with happiness. "Bella." He clutches me close to him and rests his face in my hair. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought so too, but I held on for you, my Eragon." He smiles at me.

"I know this may seem so soon, but…" I look at him curiously. "Will…will…I can't do it." He looks away from me and sighs. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't give you what you deserve." I cup his face and bring it towards me.

"I don't need anything but you in my life. I need someone to help me in 3 months when this munchkin arrives. You are the closest and my most trusted friend that I could think of. Now, what were you going to say? Don't say that you can't give me what I deserve." He moves off the bed and kneels beside it.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"Of course I will, Eragon. How could I not? I've had a crush on you for such a long time, Eragon. You don't know how much it hurt me to leave you. I was heading here when I left seven months ago." I slowly start to stand up with Eragon's help, followed by Saphira and my little Fíren. Yeah, I decided to name him Fíren. Eragon starts to help me to the door on shaky legs.

"Let me carry you. It will be easier on you."

"No, I need to start walking. I'm guessing I've been bedridden for quite a while?"

"You have no idea how long. Almost a week has pasted since we got here." By this time we are out of our room and making our way to somewhere. All that we are doing is following Saphira to who knows where.

"Saphira? Can you by any chance tell us where we are going?" I hear her sigh in my head and Eragon chuckles.

_"__We are going to see Ajihad. He is the one who pretty much runs the Varden, if you know what I mean."_

"Okay then. How much farther until we get to where we are going?"

_"__Not much farther now. How are Little One and Junior?"_

"Who? Oh, do you mean, Fíren? I guess he's fine. The baby, I hope, is okay." I place my hand on my belly and I feel a fluttering sensation. I stop in my tracks and look at Eragon. He looks at me questioningly and I place his hand on my belly, and that flutter occurs once again. I look up to see Eragon looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"Is that the baby?" I nod and he smiles. He pulls me into his side.

_"__Are you ready to continue on?"_ We look at Saphira and nod. We continue on and end up in front of a door with an intricate design. Eragon opens the door to see Ajihad, Arya and a young woman about Eragon and my age. They look at us and Arya smiles at us. We walk closer into the room, followed by Saphira and Fíren. Eragon leads me to a chair and I sit down, finally off my feet. I look around the room and as I look at the woman, she's eyeing Eragon like a piece of meat. I look down and play with my hands. _Why would he want someone that has been raped so many times, manhandled and pregnant? No one would. I'm not beautiful like Arya or the young woman eyeing him. So what does he see in me?_ _"Bella?"_

_"__Yes, Saphira? What is it?"_

_"__Don't start doubting everything in your life. You went through many things that I bet women would cower away from and be submissive to. You, on the other hand, are someone who has overcome all of the things that have happened to you in the past seven months. You are stronger than you think. Now, what is bothering you at the moment? Maybe I can help with it?" _I sigh.

"_It's that woman that is practically drooling over Eragon. What does Eragon see in me that he wants to be with me? I'm not as beautiful as either of them or as agile as Arya. I'm not worth Eragon's affections. He can have Arya or that woman. Heck, he can ask any woman he wants. Nothing is stopping him to. He can just dump me outside of this mountain and let me go out on my own and start a new life."_

_"__Bella, he won't do that. He was so worries about you. You know what he was going to do before you left?"_

_"__What was he going to do?"_

_"__He was going to come to your place one night and ask you to marry him. My guess is that you would've only had a small wedding since you don't like a lot of attention and money_ _spent on you. By now, you could've been married to Eragon and would be happy. You are beautiful, Bella. Don't doubt that. Soon, we will be having a little one in our lives in three months. Hopefully by then, we will be in Ellesméra."_

_"__Hopefully."_

_"__Bella, ignore Nasuada for the time being."_

_"__I'll try."_

_"__That's all I ask of you."_ I look up to see Ajihad, Nasuada, Arya and Eragon arguing. _How long have I been talking to Saphira?_

_"__I don't know, but long enough that this occurs."_ I look at the ground to see Fíren looking at me, then at the others with a smirk on his face. That's when I start to pay attention to what they all are saying.

"That is not going to happen, Nasuada, and that is final! You can't do that to them. That's just wrong. What so you think that you have that Eragon will like about you?"

"For one, my beauty. Another is that I don't look like a fat cow." They all gasp and tears start to flood my vision. Eragon kneels in front of me.

"Bella, she has nothing compared to you. You are a beautiful person inside and out. Any idiot who says otherwise is wrong. Pease don't doubt what I feel for you, Bells. While you were recovering, I was a complete mess. Now you're here and nobody and nothing will take you away from me. I can promise you that. We have a special connection between us and that is proof enough to me that we are made for each other." I look into his eyes and smile a little. "That's my girl." He looks back at Nasuada and Ajihad. "I love Bella and only Bella. Can you teach your daughter that she can't have everything that he wants in life?" Ajihad nods and looks straight at Nasuada.

"Nasuada, you are not to interfere with Eragon and Bella. They are together and that is how it's going to be. No more, mo less. You have to accept that. Do you understand me?"

"I do father. I still don't know how she got Eragon to be with her."

"We have been friend since we were kids. When he rescued me from Galbatorix, he was worried about leaving me behind. He just couldn't stand it. I got out and made my way to where they were staying for the night, with the help of Saphira. Fíren was too small to help me at the time. He accepted me the moment he saw me in Gil'ead. He has been wonderful to me and I wouldn't change a thing, except all that I went through when I was in Galbatorix' clutches." Eragon nods at me and pulls me to him in a loving manner.

"Same here, Bella. I agree with everything you said. I'm happy that we found you and that you are with me once more. I think we both need to either go flying or walk around for a while, don't you think?" I smile.

"I agree one hundred percent. I would like to go flying."

"Eragon, Now that you both are out and about, you will need to start training." Eragon looks at me worriedly and I nod. He turns back to Ajihad.

"I will train, but with one condition. Bella will be there on Saphira and in my sights at all times. She will also not be part of any of the training exercises. Am I clear?" Ajihad nods his head in understanding.

"She will be in your sights and will not be part of training exercises."

"Thank you." We head out, slowly but surely, and follow Saphira out to the open air. In order to do that, however, we have to go through tunnels and to where the Riders' dragons would be. I glance up at Eragon and smile at him as he is lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A couple things, but we'll talk about them later. I don't want anyone overhearing us. Who knows what would happen then. I just don't want anything to happen to you is all." We stop and I cup Eragon's cheek.

"Nothing will happen to me. I promise. Once this baby is out of me, I will start training with you when I can. Hopefully by that time, Fíren will be large enough to start riding. The only thing at the moment that I am worried about is you. I want you to stay safe during training. Another is that there will be a war soon and that we will need to stay a little while longer until we can go to Ellesméra. By that time, if we don't get to Ellesméra in time, I may deliver on the way there. I don't care where I give birth, just as long as you are with me and not in any danger. Can you make sure you train to your fullest and listen to what they have to say?" He hesitated. "Can you do that for me, Eragon?"

"Yes I can, Love." He turns his head towards my hand and kiss' it gently. "Let's get you back to our room so you can rest for a while." He picks me up into his arms and I place my head under his chin and close my eyes as I'm lulled into unconsciousness…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please R&amp;R!**

**~Sabrinaz**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short but I didn't know what else to put in it. School's started and it's going to be hard for me to update this story, but I will do the best I can. I really appreciate everyone that has Followed and Favorited this story. Especially since I haven't updated in who knows how long and have been patient with me. Thanks again and I own nothing as usual. :/**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_Galbatorix_**

"What do you mean that she is gone?! I know that she is gone with my heir! An egg also hatched for her. The green one to be exact. Do you, Durza, understand what that means?" Durza's eyes widen a fraction

"Do you mean that she is the one whose family you have been tracking down?"

"Yes she is. So our child will for sure be a Rider and we will rule Alagaesia together as a family. Isabella is also a bargaining chip of mine in case someone were to go against me. No one would dare to hurt her because of her lineage. Don't you agree?" Durza bows his head.

"Yes, Sire. What would you-" The doors slam open and an Urgal comes rushing in. "What?!"

"There was a Rider, an elf and a woman at the pass in the mountains. Only a few survived though. The woman got shot and we don't know if she will make it or not." I stare down the Urgal.

"What did the woman look like?"

"Brunette, beautiful, long hair and seems fat." I curse and glare at the Urgal. "You just shot and possibly killed the woman that is carrying my heir, your prince or princess. When you invade the Varden, I want you to bring her with you unharmed, mind you. Do you understand me!?" The Urgal nods and leaves. "Durza, I want you to distract the Rider and keep him away from Isabella. If you can, kill the Rider so he is a threat no more. Now go and leave me in peace." Durza bows and walks out of the throne room and leaves Galbatorix to his thoughts. _It's been a week since she escaped and her dragon hatched. I couldn't go anywhere to look for her so I had to send out one of my men from Uru'baen to Gil'ead to make sure she's not there. Now I get new from the Urgals and find that they endangered my heir and its mother, my queen._ Galbatorix looks out over his city and sighs. _But there is a weakness in this Dragon Rider that he decided to take Isabella with him all the way to the Varden._ He smirks. _If we can capture and kill the Rider, then we will capture and threaten to kill Isabella, even though I wouldn't allow it._ He turns and sits back on his throne and starts deviating a plan to capture Isabella once again…


	6. AN

Hey guys...school got crazy with being a senior and all along with graduating and the practice. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated or let anyone know what is going on. Well, I have slowly been working on the next part of the story, but it's comping along slowly with the amount of work that I have for college and yada yada yada. Anyways, I will still update, even though it will seem as though I am dead, but I'm not. I'm simply run down with work and I apologize once again that I have not let you know what's bee going on on my end. If you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see, in this story at any given moment, I'll try to incorporate it as best as I can.

Thanks guys!


End file.
